banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Beehive
Beehives are passive enemies found in every game in the Banjo-Kazooie series to date. As their name implies, they are essentially wooden beehives. Present in nearly every world, Beehives bounce up and down innocently and are defenseless against attacks by hungry honey bears. It only takes a single swipe, and defeating one yields three tasty honeycombs, making them more of a free source of energy rather than obstacles. Although Beehives are harmless, they are not always defenseless. Most Beehives in later worlds of Banjo-Kazooie (from Gobi's Valley and onwards, except for cold and snowy areas) can be seen with a swarm of bees buzzing around them. They will happily ignore Banjo until the Beehive is destroyed, at which point the enraged insects will chase and sting him relentlessly (with a cost of one honeycomb per sting) until he can move safely out of their range. Angry bees cannot be harmed by most attacks and will remain hostile until Banjo leaves the world, but can be outrun by using the Talon Trot or destroyed (slowly) by using the Wonderwing. Swarms of bees without hives can also be seen in Click Clock Wood during the summertime, which will attack without any provocation. Since bee swarms take an absolute minimum of two Golden Feathers to kill completely, often the best course of action is simply to avoid them. Bee swarms also appear in Spillerston of Spiller's Harbor in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, and although they move much faster and sting for more damage, they are much easier to kill with the Wonderwing. In Banjo-Tooie, none of the Beehives are protected by any bees, although later worlds contain dangerous Cursed Beehives which act like normal beehives just long enough to lure Banjo into a surprise attack. They require several hits to take down and give only two honeycombs, and like other enemies respawn without giving any after that. They can be distinguished from normal Beehives from a distance by their red eyes. In Banjo-Pilot, there is a cup known as the Beehive Cup. Beehives are seen as obstacles in every race. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, a Beehive appears as an exhibit in Banjoland. Quotes *''(first encounter with hive) Go away! Leave my honeycombs alone! *(first encounter with hive surrounded by bees)'' Touch my honey this time and you'll be sorry! *''(Click Clock Wood in Winter; in Mumbo's hut) Mumbo's on vacation, you hairy fool! Come back in spring... Trivia *Beehives and Quarrie are the only enemies of ''Banjo Kazooie that don't move and don't hurt Banjo and Kazooie. *Beehives are also the only returning enemies from Banjo-Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. *Even though the beehives don't speak in Banjo-Tooie, their head icon can still be seen in the Tower of Tragedy quiz. *The bees that surround the bee hive in the XBLA versions are the same as the bee that appears on Soggy's dress in Banjo-Tooie. See also *Cursed Beehive Gallery Image:Beehive_GR.png|A Beehive with bees in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. Image:Bee.png|A bee from the XBLA games. de:Bienenstöcke Category:Trivia Category:Living objects